


Another Way

by techychic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techychic/pseuds/techychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faithful battle between Angeal and Zack does not happen as the former soldier planned. Angeal might just have a reason to continue living. Warning - Yaoi & Mpreg - Zangeal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another Way

It has been a long time now since Crisis Core came out keep seeing less and less fanfiction, especially for this wonderful pairing. I recently watched a full let's play which got me on the jazz, hopefully isn't terrible. This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I do not own anything it all belongs to the creators of Final Fantasy I am just borrowing them.

Chapter 1

"Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal alleged, mentally preparing to become the monster he knew he truly was. He didn't have anything left to live for his mother was dead, his best friend was almost certainly dead, and his beloved puppy had found someone else to love. Hollander was just one more thing to add to bitter the stewpot that was his dismal existence.

Zack was in a state of shock the man he loved with his heart and soul, wanted to force a battle with me? _Someone waiting for me what is he talking about? He couldn't mean Aerith, oh no but she is just a friend_. What was that madman Hollander blathering about he is not helping the situation. _'Oh Angeal I can't believe I thought for a second you could kill your own mother, I'm so sorry.'_

Hollander's mad drivel was finally silenced as he was pushed roughly across the room, if he had any sense he would stay there or run away.

"Zack, do you remember what I said?" the youth gave a brief nod as Angeal paced back and forth his wing swaying gently with his movements, "about our enemy being all that creates suffering."

"Yeah but you're not one of them," Zack stated even more confused by his lovers actions and words.

Angeal stopped pacing and looked at his beloved Zack, "But I created my own suffering" he closed his eyes and all he could see was Zack with that girl and his mother lifeless body. Nightmarish creatures were called fourth and started to surround the young solder. Hollender made one last attempt to accost Angeal and this time took the hint to run as he was shoved away once again. Angeal looked directly into the young man's eyes the showing him the crazed look in his own, "Zack let me show you."

Zack couldn't stand by and let whatever it was Angeal was going to do happen; he started to run _'Gaia please let me make it._ ' He launched himself unto Angeal knocking him back they landed with a resounding thud the buster sword clanged heavily nearby on the ground. "Please don't do this Angeal," Zack's lips connected with Angeal's in a desperate kiss. Angeal started to yield to the warm lips upon his, but lifted the warm body away from his before he could lose his resolve.

"I know you're an angel" tears ran down Zack's face as he felt him himself being pushed away, "you helped create life."

Angeal went still he could feel the hot tears dropping down on to his face; he looked up into his young lovers' eyes and his breath caught in his throat. ' _It couldn't be'_ the mutation was rare only two cases had been recorded in over 20 years. Could his combination of DNA and mako plus the pups' more modern mako treatments have made it possible for them?

"Created…?" Angeal whispered.

Zack sniffled and nodded his head, try as he might he couldn't stop the tears he knew were falling unto his lover. The creatures that Angeal called earlier kept at bay acting as fearsome sentries. "That girl is just a friend" he could see the doubt appear on Angeal's face. Zack shifted putting his legs on the sides of his lover's body. "I kinda had a big fall before I could tell you; she was there to wake me." Angeal looked away if what he was thinking is true he had risked everything by being overly dramatic. "Somehow she knew...and told me everything would be okay, Angeal" Zack used one hand to turn his lover's face back toward him seeing tears glistening in Angeal's dark blue eyes. "I felt I could trust her and she became someone I could talk to, about you, the baby, soldier, about everything…" Zack was out of breath. He collapsed upon Angeal the arms that were holding him at bay were gone, and then he felt those strong arms embrace him tightly feeling the love and protection they offered. _'I missed this so much'_ Zack nuzzled into the warmth of his lover as long as he was here everything would work out.

Angeal sighed how could he have been so thickheaded, to have thought that his lover had strayed just because he left to find Genesis. Angeal's eyes narrowed 'Hollender' damn if he found out about Zack it would not be good. The copies were sent away they would protect and watch from afar for now. There has to be a way for me to fix this and protect my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I do not own anything it all belongs to the creators of Final Fantasy I am just borrowing the gentlemen for a bit.

Chapter 2

Freezing rain started to fall on the two men; the smaller of the two was starting to shiver slightly." Come on pup" Angeal reluctantly made motions to get up releasing Zack from his embrace. Zack sniffled and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away his tear streaks; he looked up at Angeal eyes still red from crying and smiled softly. Angeal looked at the sad state of the younger man, the fog finally having lifted from his mind and he just now realized all his beloved had suffered ' _if the fates were just no one with a heart like his would have to endure what he has_.' They walked toward the door in silence but before they reached the hallway Angeal pulled Zack to him and rested his head on the soft spikes for moment placing a kiss on the younger man's forehead as he pulled away.

Tseng was snapping the cuffs on Hollender as the pair entered the room, and the small blonde trooper was leaning heavily against the stair rail. Tseng said nothing but eyed the former soldier warily; he wasn't sure what to make of the large man since he was the one who had laid them out so thoroughly.

"Apologies" Angeal said simply, Tseng nodded slightly more preoccupied with the struggling portly scientist.

"I'm still the only one that can help Genesis" Hollander yelled

Angeal glared darkly at the scientist "That may no longer be necessary" he turned to Tseng "I will take Zack with me to find and if possible to retrieve the body of Genesis."

Zack looked down for a moment he wasn't sure how he should feel now about killing his lover's best friend. Angeal started toward the stairs Zack followed uncharastically silent, the blonde trooper looked concerned but Zack threw him a smile that clearly said he was okay. Angeal felt a wave of jealously try to rise up but squelched it, "Tseng if you get a ride out of here don't wait for us" the Turk nodded curtly and set about subduing his prisoner so he could arrange transport he made sure the signal jammer had been taken care of.

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Angeal landed back on the deck a deep frown upon his face, "Are you sure this is where he fell?"

Zack's finger was upon pursed lips as he turned around and resurveyed the area; he noticed the amount of dark feathers on ground and nodded. "Yeah, this was it" he looked up questioningly at the larger male, "he's not there?"

Angeal shook his head "No, he must have simply glided down and slipped away." He could see the relief that washed over his love, even though Zack and Genesis had never gotten along well he obviously had felt grief for taking his life. His heart is too good for the den of monsters that soldier truly was, would it be so bad to just take his lover into hiding and forget the rest of the world existed?

He was broken from his brooding as a hand gently laid upon the side of his face, he smiled at its owner and pulled the smaller body closer. The other wrapped his arms behind his neck resting his head against the broad chest they stood like that for a few moments. Angeal was the first to speak "There is nothing more we can accomplish here" those brilliant sky blues looked into his, "I know what you're thinking we are not going to track down Genesis just yet." Angeal looked around and found a promising opening in the ceiling and strengthened his hold on his lover. "First I need to get you back to Midgar, I suggest holding on tightly."

Zack secured his arms in their current position, "Why aren't we going after Genesis right now?"

"Because he was dangerous beforehand, he could be even more so in his current state much like a wounded animal desperate to survive." The younger man nodded in understanding, "Thanks to you I am in my right mind again, and don't want you exposed to that level of danger now that I know."

Zack blushed lightly leaning up slightly to peck the stubbled chin of his lover, then tucked his head back against the broad chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Angeal flew Zack to the church in the slums; he didn't exactly like the idea especially as he knew the Turks had eyes on Zack's friend and might have surveillance ongoing there. Still it was better than waltzing immediately back into the Shinra building. The burly soldier set his lover down gently his honor demanded he cause no further harm to the pup if it could be avoided. The church was empty it was late into the night so no one was around the moonlight barely illuminating the dilapidated surroundings. Zack hummed and shivered slightly now that he wasn't cocooned in his lover's arms, he sat down in one of the pews and ran a hand threw his spiky locks. "What do we do now Angeal?"

Angeal stood next to the pew his left hand resting on his chin obviously in thought, he had been trying to put together their next move for awhile. "We need to get Seph to help if he and myself worked together I think we might be able to help Gen."

Zack practically bounced with exuberance as a plan came to him, "I can just report back to Soldier that I fought you and Genesis and that you both escaped."

"I don't like where this is going pup."

"No it's perfect", he said excitedly "then I can request Sephiroth's help to track you down and once we are assigned together we can meet and let him know what is going on."

Angeal shook his head, "No absolutely not" he said with an obvious scowl on his face which made the younger soldier pout. He cupped Zack's chin and tilted his head upwards, even in the dark they could see each other's eyes clearly both glowing with mako.

"You have been in enough danger already because of me" he could sense a protest about to come from the younger man but continued. "You are not the only one you have to watch out for now," he saw Zack move his hand to rest upon the thick leather belt he wore. He could also see the determination flare up in those beautiful eyes.

"We are gonna be in danger either way," Zack brought up his left hand and placed it on the back of Angeal's "At least this way I can be useful."

"Zack I don't know if Hollender over heard you" the worry in his voice was unmistakable; "the last thing I want is for that madman to get a hold of you and our child to perform his demented experiments on."

Zack nuzzled into Angeal's large hand, "Please let me do this."

Angeal grumbled he did not like this at all however the pup was right danger would follow them on all paths. He devised another plan in his head, in addition to seeking out his friend he would subdue any monster populations and rebels he came across in his search. He only hoped this would spare Zack from any unforeseen missions. Genesis had no doubt relocated somewhere, else probably plotting to free the useless madman Hollander. The false hope he had instilled in his friend would make sure his allegiance, he only hoped to find him before he brought danger to his lovers door step.

'Gaia why did things have to be like this' Angeal sighed inwardly, "Alright we can go with your plan."

Within moments the larger man found his arms full of Zack, "Thank you for understanding" the young Solder whispered.

Angeal held the young man tightly breathing in the sent he didn't realize he would miss so much. A winged creature flew down into the church landing gracefully next to them. "This will be my eyes and your guardian when we are apart." The young man looked down at the copy the back to Angeal a soft smile on his lips and a nod showed his understood this had to be done. "Now" he picked up his lover bridal style, "you need to rest."

Zack shook his head his spiked locks swaying wildly, "I don't want to because I know when I wake up you won't be next to me." This earned him a stern look from his lover, "I know it can't be helped...doesn't mean I can't embrace my dreams of better days" he smiled brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these gents just borrowing them for a bit

This is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 3

There were risks in taking Zack back to Shinra himself but consequences be damned. He landed just outside the main headquarters in a little known security hole that the Trio had arranged back in the day, sometimes it paid to be the best. Zack looked at him sadly as his lover set him down on the grass. Angeal smiled softly "You need to walk into the building on your own." He then removed his sword from its place on his back and handed it to Zack.

"Angeal?" he was confused this sword was beyond precious to his lover.

I'll explain later" making sure his beloved had secured the sword properly on his person. "Get moving I'll meet you in our quarters," a large smile appeared on his young lovers face and he practically ran toward the entrance.

Zack found Angeal patiently waiting on the small balcony; he hurriedly let him in and once again flung his arms around his lovers' thick neck. The former Soldier held his lovers waist gently, while taking in the state of their apartment. He noted the disheveled sofa with a blanket bunched up at one end. "You haven't been sleeping on the sofa since I left have you pup?"

Caught red handed Zack nodded, "I really did try but the bed seemed so cold and empty without you there." He really didn't want this night to end it had been such a struggle to stay cheerful for others without his rock. "I would just toss and turn and end up crying into your pillow."

They separated Angeal closing and locking the door while Zack headed for the kitchen knowing he should eat something. Angeal turned around and smiled seeing his lover poke around in the fridge and cupboards, it had been awhile since he had cooked for them. Zack was surprised when the pan was gently grabbed from his hand by his lover's larger one. He looked up into Angeal's dark blue eyes and his breath caught at the tenderness shown there. The larger man leaned down and placed a light kiss upon those oh so luscious lips, "Go, relax I think I can still remember how to cook."

Warmth came over the younger man that had been missing all these months; he nodded and went off to change out of his uniform. He carefully placed the buster sword in its customary place; he looked once more over his shoulder seeing his love busying himself preparing dinner. Zack headed to their bedroom pulling off the straps of his uniform then the snug belts. He sighed in relief and continued to change; he grabbed one of Angeal's well worn shirts. He smiled his lover was notoriously thrifty and this meant he has a surplus of very well used shirts to pick from; they were all too large and very comfy to the young ravenette. Suitably comfortable now clad only in his boxers and his favorite shirt he headed back to the main room a wonderful smell was calling him.

Zack sat down at the kitchen counter just watching as his love deftly moved around the kitchen; he noticed that his lover's wing was gone seeing only the hole left in the black uniform shirt. "Your wings I miss them they are so beautiful" Zack noticed his love halt briefly, he really needed to work on Angeal realizing how wonderful all of him was. "I wonder if our child will have them I think it would be wonderful if they did," Zack smiled although when the larger man faced him he looked troubled.

"I don' think I would want our child to be cursed as I am," he knew he said the wrong thing as the younger man looked crest fallen.

"I wouldn't be a curse" Zack looked down and touched his slight bump softly, "wings after all symbolize freedom for those who have none." He looked up sky blue meeting midnight the former soldier nodded understanding what his lover meant and decided he would take it to heart but it would still be a long journey to acceptance for himself.

When the food was cooked Angeal served Zack then himself they ate in relative silence just enjoying the normality of the moment. The large soldier made sure to clean up everything wanting his lover to be able to relax as he doubted the teen had done so enough given the events going on. Zack found himself wandering over to the buster sword pondering why his lover had handed it to him. The former Solder came up behind embracing the young man.

"Angeal I still don't understand why you handed me your sword," he tilted is head back and to the side to look up at his lovers face.

"That sword is a symbol of my family's honor and dreams," Angeal's hand lowered lifting up the hem of the shorter mans shirt and gently pressed his palm to the soft flesh over their growing child. He looked into those beautiful eyes smiling as a slight gasp escaped from his lovers mouth at the contact. "You and this child are my family and I could have no better dream at this moment." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon the young man's lips as he pulled away he could see the tears shining in those expressive eyes. "Also you know how cheap I can be" he laughed lightly, "consider this your engagement ring."

"I love you" Zack turned around and pulled his lover down into a deep kiss.

"I'm taking that as a yes then" Angeal smiled.

"What do you think" he pulled the larger man toward their bedroom he knew in the morning his lover would be gone which made this time they had together all the more dear to him.


End file.
